


[Art] Tucked Together

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Art, Digital Media, F/M, Fanart, Full Colour, Lineless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Art] FFX - Tucked Together (Kimahri/Rikku) (G)</p><p><strong>Fandom</strong> | <strong>Cast</strong>: FFX, Kimahri/Rikku.<br/><strong>Rating</strong> | <strong>Warnings</strong>: Extremely G. No warnings, keeping in mind the ship =d<br/><strong>Feedback</strong>: ALWAYS super duper welcome!<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: De-anoning myself! This is from a <a href="http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/270.html?thread=15374#cmt15374">prompt</a> on <a href="http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/profile">[dw]<strong>fuckyeahfinalfantasy</strong></a>. I have um, kind of a lot to say about this one, but that's for after you've seen it >.></p><p>I am proud enough of this to repost, and I would want to thumbnail it but... it's a surprise >.></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Art] Tucked Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] FFX - Tucked Together (Kimahri/Rikku) (G)
> 
>  **Fandom** | **Cast** : FFX, Kimahri/Rikku.  
>  **Rating** | **Warnings** : Extremely G. No warnings, keeping in mind the ship =d  
>  **Feedback** : ALWAYS super duper welcome!  
>  **Notes** : De-anoning myself! This is from a [prompt](http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/270.html?thread=15374#cmt15374) on [[dw] **fuckyeahfinalfantasy**](http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/profile). I have um, kind of a lot to say about this one, but that's for after you've seen it >.>
> 
> I am proud enough of this to repost, and I would want to thumbnail it but... it's a surprise >.>

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This? Is _incredibly_ out of my comfort zone. But that's what anon memes are for, right?  >.>
> 
> SO yeah. I'm very shy about colouring things; I don't do lineless anything because my lines are one of the few things I tend to like and think might be something of my own style. I've never done anything _remotely_ like this. But it was really fun. And I'll probably be trying more stuff outside my usual in the future.
> 
> This took about two evenings of work, which for me is SUPERFAST. I guess over a year of drawing _every day_ might have helped a little with that. Haha. Insert half-crazed laughter. Overall I'm proud of myself, both for the result and for trying this at all.
> 
> I do think it turned out pretty well? I'm a little shaky/inconsistent in this style, of course, seeing as it's my first time, but it was really fun to work in. This was also my first stab at filters and colour overlays. It was interesting simplifying their designs.
> 
> I think my favourite parts are Rikku's leg, her face, and Kimahri's hair =)
> 
> Man guys, feedback is _so_ welcome on this one; honestly I had NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING.


End file.
